Sweet Rumours
by Bloodrushsindrome
Summary: Wendy and Carla return from helping a baker find his lost kitten, and encounter Laxus on the way back to the guild. That night she watches as Mira and Laxus flirt with eachother-which gets them in a lot of trouble later. Two-shot. LaxusXMirajane.
1. Encounter

"Carla, wait for me!" The small bluenette cried. They had just returned from helping a baker find his lost kitten. It had tired her out, and was struggling to keep up with Carla due to the large cake she got as a reward.

"Nnhg! Ca..-can you help me with this?" Wendy asked, the cake was heavy and she didn't have the strength to carry it with ease. Carla agreed to help, slightly disappointed at the fact that she still relied on her to help. She was trying to make her independent, yet at the age of 12, Wendy still needed help with simple things such as washing and brushing hair, reaching items and of course, carrying heavy objects. She took the top layer of the pretty cake and used her magic to hold the cake with ease. The small dragonslayer thanked her loyal exceed and walked at a quicker pace. Every few minutes she would adjust her grip on the cake, then smile at Carla. They had been walking for more than 30 minutes, and still the guild wasn't quite as near as she wanted it to be. 'Who would've thought Magnolia was so big?' She thought. They had been told to go to a bakery down at the other side of town, and when they had finished it was already dark. Wendy didn't like it when Magnolia was dark, it was quiet and less busy. The bluenette disliked the dark because she felt vulnerable, and tried to remind herself that she was a dragonslayer, a Fairy tail mage-that was capable of doing a fair amount of damage when angered. Of course she wasn't as strong as Gajeel or Natsu, but she tried her best to impress them.

"Need help?" A familiar voice came from an alley, followed by a scent that smelt a lot like alcohol and cologne. She searched for the man the voice belonged to and suddenly the cake was taken off her.

"Hey! Give that back!" She shouted, balling her fists as if preparing for a fight. The tall, hooded man smiled, and started to laugh. She hated it when people underestimated her, her knuckles went white as she balled her hands. Carla questioned the man.

"Who are you?"

"Who do you think I am?" He responded, slowly taking off his hood to reveal a handsome, scarred face and golden spiked hair that bounced back whenever he ran his hands through it. Realising who it was, Wendy apologized and looked in the other direction. They had introduced themselves to eachother, but it was brief. To her, the buff dragonslayer that was still quite intimidating after she had heard stories of him and how he has defeated countless, monstrous creatures and had witnessed his strength first hand when they fought Hades together. She reckoned he wasn't a man to anger and so tried to be polite as possible around him. To her suprise, he patted her head and walked with her, cake in both hands. Carla placed the top layer of the pink cake back to where it should be and thanked Laxus for all his help.

It was7 PM when they returned, and both now Wendy and Carla were tired. Regardless, all three of them were welcomed heartily and Laxus placed the cake on a round, worn-out table and walked off to the bar. Mirajane waved at Laxus as he spoke to Makarov about the job. The conversation went on for a few minutes and finally, Laxus sat at the bar and ordered a drink. Her cheeks went a light pink when he thanked her and smiled. Mirajane thought he had a really nice smile-and that he should smile more. She didn't tell him this as he would probably get all embarassed and irritated if she brought up his smile. Laxus kept his eyes on her, the way she was standing implied she wanted something.

"So..how did it go?" She asked, leaning against the bar, chin cupped in hand.

"Good, I guess," He replied after taking a sip of his drink.

"Did you get a reward?" Mirajane was trying to get a conversation going, she liked Laxus' company, and wanted to know more about him. Laxus reached for the hefty amount of money stored in one of his pockets and waved it infront of her face. He grinned.

"Enough to buy me a damn house." At this, she giggled. He quickly finished his drink and put the money back into his pocket. Mira took the pint out of his hand just before he placed it on the surface of the bar. She immediatley refilled it and placed it at his hands. Laxus raised an eyebrow as she lowered her eyelids and the blush went deeper. A light blush crept up his cheeks as he began the next one. Macao and Wakaba snickered at him, did he even realise Mira was flirting with him?

"Hey Laxus," Macao started as Mira turned away for a moment. "You realise she's flirting with you, right? Like, the way she's acting..it's-" Laxus immediatley dismissed them both and much to Mirajane's disappointment, left. Wendy had witnessed the scene unfold and close and giggled, who would've thought those two would be together? It was an unexpected match, certianly an interesting one and Wendy went off to find her new friend, Bixlow.

Laxus didn't understand-why was it so hard to get a conversation going with her? Everytime he felt the need to talk to her, he thought it would affect his reputation, or that the topic wasn't to her liking. He lay in his bed, thinking about this stuff. He let out a sigh and went to sleep. He would deal with Macao and Wakaba in the morning.


	2. Word is Out

Mira woke to the sunlight which flooded her room. She saw her young, beloved sister Lisanna smile at her as she sat on the window sill. She smiled back and got out of bed.

"Morning, Mira-nee!" She beamed, hugging her older sister as she clambered out of bed.

"Morning," she mumbled and then hugged back.

"So.." Lisanna sat beside her sister on the single bed and put her fingers to her lips. "Bixlow said you have a thing for Laxus, is this true?" Her cerulean orbs stared right into hers as the former S-class mage ferverently blushed.

"N-no! Of course not, you see, we're umm.." She tried to explain the situation, but Lisanna only burst into a fit of giggles. Mira got embarassed and begged her not to tell anyone, to which Lisanna agreed with pleasure and left the room for her to get ready. Mira took a long bath and dried herself, she then took her usual clothes out the drawer and brushed her soft, wavy hair. She then left for the guild, preparing for the worst. She knew how Bixlow was when he got hold of 'fake' information like this.

"Ayayayayaya...Nice woman ya got, Laxy!"

"Who would've thought you'd be with Mirajane?"

"I..um, well I guess I approve?"

The Raijinshuu bugged him about the small moment he shared with Mira last night, of which he denied it all with bright red cheeks.

"I-It's nothing, really." He said, trying remain calm. He tried his hardest to hide the wide blush on his face, but to no prevail. 'Could this get any worse?' He thought, knowing Bixlow, he knew this would get out of hand very quickly. He was really loud and soon enough, the entire guild was questioning him. A few moments later, Mira came in, trying to avoid the crowd circling the dragonslayer.

"NEE-CHAN!" Elfman bellowed, she cursed under her breath. Out of everyone, it had to be him notice her presence. In a near instant, everyone was questioning her too.

"You guys make a cute couple!"

"When's the wedding?"

"Guessin' no drinks for the day, eh Mira? Ayayayayayah!"

"This is a big suprise!"

"Enough!" She wailed as her fellow nakama went on about it. A sudden crash was heard as a flash of yellow lightning blackened a small spot of the wooden floor. Everyone froze and turned to look at Laxus.

"We're not dating," he started, "we were just, um, messing about. That's all." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Everyone knew how frightening Laxus was when irritated.

Everything was back to normal in a few hours. Mira thanked the dragonslayer and went to her usual post to continue business.

"Hey Laxus, how 'bout a match!?" Natsu called, followed by Gajeel.

"Yeah, we haven't finished since last time."

"Ahah, you mean when you ran away like a coward?"

"Shut up, Salamander!" The pair started to fight infront of him, and he sweatdropped at their stupidity. Maybe he should go for a round, he needed to get his mind off a certain 'something' or rather-someone.

"Fine, let's go." He rose from his comfortable position and strolled leisurely outside, with the two other dragonslayers bounding along after him. An excited murmur rose, and within seconds Natsu was on the floor and Gajeel had ran away once again. Laxus averted his stern look and glared at the joyful little blue cat before returning to his place between the Raijinshuu. In all honesty Laxus wanted to spar with Gajeel, testing his abilities wasn't a bad idea. He was just as strong as the pinkette and as just tenacious, maybe next time though. A few minutes later, Wendy came up to the Laxus, looking quite pale.

"What's the matter, Wendy?" He asked, a slight hint of concern on his face.

"L-Laxus-san, I have a confession," She entwined her left fingers with her right, looking down.

"I might've, err well..will you shout at me?" The little girl was trembling, trying to hide her face. Laxus shook his head. "Well, you see..I might've been the one who, um, told Bixlow-san about you and Mira." Her voice gradually got quiter, and she stared at the floor. Laxus frowned, but couldn't get angry with the sky maiden. He hated making women cry-but making a little girl cry, well, that's an entirely different thing. It's worse-not only do they cry more and louder, but everyone around you seems to give you a terrible stare.

"It's fine," He said in a quiet voice, and she looked up, her entire face seemed to have lit up.

"Just don't do it again, or there'll be trouble." Wendy thanked him, and ran off to sit with Romeo, Levy and Carla.

"Carla! Carla! He forgave me!" She squealed while running to her beloved white exceed. Carla only looked at Laxus and smiled, while starting a conversation with her owner. Soon enough, Gajeel came over with Pantherlily and started teasing Levy about how small she was, as usual. Wendy laughed with Romeo, which kept her in a good mood for a while.

Finally, after many hours the guild hall was empty, all except Laxus and Mirajane had went home. He kept a close eye on her as she cleaned up the mess the guild makes every day and glanced at Laxus when she was facing in his direction. He wasn't that visible, sitting in a dark corner blanketed in shadows.

"Mira," He called, lowering his head slightly.

"Yes Laxus?"

"C'm here." He ordered, she did what he said and stood infront of him, arms behind her back. He felt heat rushing to his cheeks as he got out the next few words:

"Y-you're very..nice." He sounded hesitant, and he looked away as Mira's cheeks also went a deep red.

"Uhm, thanks." She replied, staring at the floor. There was a silence between them, a silence that seemed to last forever. Finally, Laxus made his move and pulled Mira onto his lap. He entwined his fingers with hers and gave her cheek a light peck before nuzzling her neck. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his waist, the welcoming warmth of Laxus' body heating her own. They stayed like this for a while, until Laxus had to go. He would've liked to have stayed in that position, but he couldn't. He had important matters to attend to.

"Good night, Laxus." She said softly.

"G'night."


End file.
